


First Contact

by AscheFire



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscheFire/pseuds/AscheFire





	First Contact

Ashoken took careful aim at the super mutant head in her scope. One breath. Two. Three. The rifle crack echoed off the ruined building faces. The bullet sped unerringly to its destination. Right into the big green jerk’s mouth. The blood spray out the back satisfying. She checked the building for more through the modified rifle scope. It lined every living thing in red, like the fellow on the scaffolding stairs to the right. Not a super mutant. Human, but not wearing scrap armour of a Raider or the quasi-old world military garb of a Gunner. The guy wasn’t wearing the stupid hats those Minutemen favoured. No, likely a settler or a trader without his Brahmin, traversing mutant territory. Alone. Like her.  
  
Alone. She hadn’t always been alone. Faces floated across her vision, like motes of dust in sunlight. No, not sunlight. Dawn brought a grey fog from the marshes. She wiped its moisture and the visages from her eyes with the back of her hand. Frowning, she followed the newcomer through the scope.  
  
Perhaps he wore a vault suit. She could not say for certain. Not through the fog. He moved with his shoulders straight, alert. She held her breath when he turned to look up in her direction. He could not see her, of course. She blended in. She made sure that no raider or mutant or feral or deathclaw would look through her. The hairs on her arms prickled. She squinted decided his fate.  
  
One breath. Two and her finger eased off the trigger. The dog who followed her and who she relied on now to watch her back growled. She heard the scuff of a boot through the detritus of a dead city. The dog growled again as she set the rifle down to free the sword off her back. Someone else’s death was at hand.


End file.
